Fatal Wounds
by KeepsakeKey
Summary: Orochimaru has given a medical ninja to Sasuke, who although doesn't like her, can't help but feel curious: she's been serving Orochimaru longer than himself, though he's never seen her. -Sasuke/OC, rated M for everything from gore to rape.
1. New Partner

**Disclaimer::** I do not own Naruto. I only own this Story, and Kairi.

If I ever put a Lemon, I will put 'Lemon' in the title of that chapter. You don't have to read it if you do not want to, only know that it happens.

The story is mostly rated M for language, suggestiveness, blood, abuse, rape, ect.

This is taking place when Sasuke is 15, about a month or so before he kills Orochimaru.**

* * *

**

Kairi looked upwards as she heard the door to Orochimaru's throne room open. She was supposed to be getting assigned to a partner today. She watched as the black shadow walked closer to herself and Orochimaru, waiting until the person stepped into the soft glow of the torches to see who it was. When the person stopped around five feet in front of Orochimaru, she could finally make out who it was. Uchiha Sasuke was his name. Almost instantly, she felt the need to throw up everywhere, although she'd only be half killed then ordered to clean it up.

No, it wasn't that she hated Uchiha Sasuke. In fact, she had never met him. Although, she had heard more than enough about the boy. Hates everyone, doesn't care about anyone, wants everyone to die... Yeah, that about sums it all up. And the fact that she was getting partnered up with him, didn't make her feel better. Not that she didn't already feel like shit.

Kairi watched as Sasuke gazed down at her for a moment, his eyes and face cold. Not only was she shorter than him if she stood up, but she was also kneeling down onto the ground in front of Orochimaru. It hurt her neck -even more- to look up at the boy, so she let her eyes fall back down onto the slightly bloody stone floor below her.

"Sasuke, how nice to see you again." Orochimaru's voice had the slight slur on the 'S' like always, making him sound much like the snake he is. She knew he was smirking. He was always smirking, even when he had that insane glint in his eyes.

Sasuke stayed silent, just watching Orochimaru, not responding to his, if you could call it that, warm greeting. No doubt, the snake's smirk had not fallen.

Ignoring the fact that Sasuke seemed to not want to talk, Orochimaru continued. "My little pet here-" He lightly pat the girl's head. "-is going to be your partner for now on. You will need to have her with you where ever you go. You will also be sharing a room with her, so Kabuto has put an extra bed in your room." Kairi looked up slightly.

Not expecting the news, Sasuke's cold but calm gaze quickly turned into a cold, deadly, gaze. Kairi flinched, and quickly looked down again, seemingly finding a new interest in her bloody clothes.

"_Her_? You're pairing me up with some _weak little girl_?" Sasuke's voice turned into a growl. "That will not help with my training. I need to get stronger, not _babysit_ some girl."

Orochimaru narrowed his eyes slightly at the boy, though the tone of his voice was friendly, it still had an edge of command to it. "She is a medical ninja, so she will be quite useful."

"Oh really? Then why don't _you_ use her? And she's obviously not that good, just look at her." Sasuke's disapproving glare was sent down at Kairi again, eyeing her bloodied body. Her wounds were quite obvious to anyone that wasn't blind. Her left arm was dangling at her side, broken in at least two places. Her clothes were also ripped and torn many times, but it wasn't like she could heal the fabric.

Orochimaru let yellow eyes fall onto Kairi, his smirk growing wider. "I no longer have a use for her, she is quite broken, as you will see. Also, she has been ordered not to heal herself." His gaze hardend as he looked back up at Sasuke. "Any questions?" Although he asked, his tone was screaming, 'you-will-take-her-and-you-will-not-complain-about-it'.

"... How long as she been here? This is the first time I've seen her." And obviously, Sasuke would remember seeing someone like her, considering her condition.

"She's been here longer then you have, dear Sasuke." Orochimaru leaned forward slightly in his seat, looking down at Kairi. "Well, your new master is Sasuke-kun."

Kairi took a moment to answer, but finally responded. "Yes."

Unexpectedly, Orochimaru suddenly lased forward, a scowl upon his face, grabbing at the girl's short hair. He pushed her down onto the ground, her forhead hitting the floor with a sickening thump. "Yes, _what_?"

Trying hard not to scream, Kairi was able to choke out, "Yes, master."

Orochimaru smiled, leaning back into his seat once again. "Good. You two have a mission tomorrow, I suggest that you prepare."

Sasuke watched the scene with mild interest, but turned around, not bothering to respond. He heard Kairi scuffling after him, her breaths coming out in short gasps, and the sound of blood splattering onto the ground.


	2. Mission

**Chapter 2**

Sasuke walked down the almost-pitch-black hallway, on his way to his room. Or, his joint room, as he was just given a partner. His mouth turned down slightly into a frown as he could hear said person walking about ten feet behind him. It was quit easy to be able to pick up where the girl was, as she was still wheezing. Now, he wasn't a Medical Ninja -in fact, _she_ was- but with all the wheezing she was doing, he figured she must have a broken rib or two.

Sasuke opened the door to his room, leaving it open. He knew the girl would close it behind her when she walked in. Going over to his bed on the right side of the room, his frown grew deeper as he looked over on the other side of the small room, seeing the bed where the girl was supposedly sleeping.

Kairi walked stumbled through the door way, holding onto the edge of the open door before shutting it. Not only was pain shooting up from her arm, but her chest as well. Making a small groaning noise from the wounds, she slowly made her way over to the bed that didn't have a person standing next to it. She figured it was hers, and sat down upon it. She flinched slightly, feeling like someone had just stabbed her a hundred times over, before lying down, her eyes already half way shut.

Sasuke glanced at the girl before he too lied down. Even though they were partners, he knew that he wouldn't be sleeping at all tonight. He didn't trust the girl in the least bit, even if it looked as if she could hardly move. The girl's eyes closed fully, and her breath slowed down into what a normal person would breathe like when awake and just sitting around. It was faster then normal, but in her condition, he could tell that she was sleeping already.

Sasuke waited for dawn as he watched the girl flinch in her sleep, seeming to be experiencing a nightmare.

.::.

Kairi opened her eyes to a dim light filtering down into the ground where she slept. She blinked, then sat up, ignoring the pain that shot through her. For a moment, she forgot where she was, but it all came back to her. She was in Uchiha Sasuke's room, and they were now partners. A small smile graced her face as she realized that if she were going on a mission, then she would be away from Orochimaru. It was a dream come true to her, not that she ever dreamt. Nightmares were frequent for her.

A door opened, and Kairi's head tilted upward, watching as Sasuke walked in and closed it behind him, throwing a scroll at her before going over to something that looked like a wardrobe. She caught the scroll with little difficulty and opened it, listening as Sasuke opened the wardrobe to fish out some small weapons. Her eyes rolled over the paper that contained her mission, before frowning and dropping it onto the floor, not bothering to roll it up.

A small grumble could be heard from her, as she turned her body, her feet hitting the floor. She would have to walk about ten miles to get to a village, where they were to steal an important scroll. Why it would take the both of them, she wasn't sure. Kairi pushed a stray black hair out of her eye, looking around the room before finding what she needed. Kabuto must have stuck it in the room along with the bed.

As surprising as it was, Kabuto and her were actually friends, and he gave her a katana one day. Even though her cell didn't have much room to practice, she made good use of her free time in the little area. Getting up, Kairi walked over and grabbed her katana, putting the thin string around her waist. It's black sheath settled on her left side, and she ran her hand over it's red hilt.

Kairi looked up, to see Sasuke all ready, leaning against the wall next to the door, and looking at her. She cleared her throat slightly before walking over to him, stopping a few feet in front of him. It was time to go.


	3. Blood Stains

**Chapter 3**

Kairi ran a hand through her hair lightly, frowning at the feeling of dried blood. Her partner, Sasuke, had gone off somewhere after they had gotten about a mile into the forest. She supposed there was a village somewhere nearby, because he had told her to stay put. She looked down at her wrists, frowning. Before he left, Orochimaru thought it would be funny to put shackles on both of her wrists. They were nice and shiny, but very tight, making her wrists bleed every now and then. The chains only went a couple links down before they were cut. They weren't there to restrict her of moving her arms, but to keep her from behind able to move soundlessly. Or, as soundlessly she could have gotten. Still, she wheezed when she walked, groaned when she stepped wrong.

Upon hearing someone land behind her, Kairi twirled around, making her chains cling together. She stopped upon seeing it was Sasuke, then sighed lightly. If he were an enemy ninja, she would have been dead already. Kairi looked down at the boy's hands, seeing him holding a bag. "What's that?"

Sasuke handed the bag to the girl, then turned around, walking a couple feet away to sit against a tree trunk. "We can't go into a village with you looking like that."

Confused, Kairi opened the bag with difficulty, saying as she only had one movable hand. Looking inside, she saw that they were clothes. She blinked, then looked back up at the boy, who had closed his eyes. She smiled slightly. "Thank you." She started off into the woods, towards the small lake that was nearby. She made sure to grab her katana, not wanting to leave her precious item behind.

.::.

Sasuke stood up after a couple of minutes, getting tired of just sitting around. He figured that he'd walk around, find a place to train for a little while. Fixing the position of his katana so that it wasn't poking him in the side, he started off into the woods, in the same direction as Kairi had gone in. She should be in the lake by now, so he didn't worry. He walked through the forest without making a sound, and made his way around the other side of the lake, still hidden in the trees.

Sasuke's hand flew to his katana as he saw something move on the other side of the lake, but then relaxed. It was the girl, evidently still stripping down. He paused for a moment, hesitant, then backed up into the trees more. It didn't seem as if Kairi had seen him.

The young man watched as she stood still, biting her lip. It seemed as if she were thinking about something. Then, reaching down with her right hand, she pulled the bloody shirt up, trying to pull it off with only one arm.

Sasuke's eyes brushed down the girl's body, down to her navel. He stared at that spot, his eyes wide. Right where the girl's navel is supposed to be, there was a hole, going straight through her body. He could see the ground on the other side of her. The wall of the hole was black, almost as if someone had just stuck a cylinder right through her. Of course, it was strange. Out of all the things he's seen, this was new to him. And to add to it, on either side of the hole, were x-marks, almost like tattoos.

Kairi had given up trying to get off the shirt, and moved down to her baggy pants. Those were easier to get off, only having to tug on each side a couple of times. Sasuke winced at what he saw. After the pants were down to the girl's ankles, the blood stains could be spotted a mile away, trailing right out of her panties. It didn't take a medical ninja to know how they got there.

As soon as she started pulling on her panties, Sasuke turned around. He may watch the girl strip down, but he wasn't a pervert. Ironic? Maybe. With his thoughts, Sasuke walked slowly back to the spot where the two were camping, forgetting all about the training.


	4. Unanswered Questions

**Chapter 4**

Kairi got back to the camp after washing off, with her new outfit on. It was true, she couldn't go into a village with her bloody outfit on, it would be much too suspicious. The outfit that Sasuke got her was interesting enough, and although it was a kimono like people wore, it still fit like a ninja's outfit should.

The kimono was a crimson, matching the colour of blood perfectly. The top right shoulder had flowers embedded into the fabric, just a couple of shades away from gold, not shiny, as did the bottom left end of the kimono was at her thighs, where it was loose. From her waist to the bottom of her breasts, there was a black cloth wrapped around her, which also had the golden flowers. A belt that matched the flowers went around her twice, the strap on the bottom held together by a black string in a bow, and the top held the clasp. Around her neck was a cloth, which could be pulled up quickly and easily into a face mask. Black gloves ran up to her elbow, fingerless except for the middle finger. Her black boots went up to just above her knees, fitting snugly.

Kairi's arm was hurting, but she was able to get her katana around on her back, so that she could reach up with her right hand and pull it out if she had to fight.

It was fairly dark when Kairi finally got back to the camp site, and she was mildly surprised to see that Sasuke was still awake. She figured that he must be looking over the camp, staying guard, or something. She noticed that he was staring at her, though she had no idea why.

Sasuke didn't say anything to her as she leaned against a tree, and fell asleep.

.::.

Sasuke stayed awake throughout the night, but mostly his gaze kept traveling back to the girl he had to carry around. He wasn't one to stare at a woman, but she was quite fascinating. It was obvious how she got some of the wounds, but a couple of things kept him thinking.

What were the X marks on her body, and why were they there? Her eyes were also very odd. Pink in the middle, and blue around the edges; he'd never seen such coloured eyes like those before, and his eyes were strange as well. He wasn't sure if it was a power of hers, like his was, or if it was just her natural eye colour.

But the thing that intrigued him the most, was that hole in her naval. Just how did it get there? It went straight through, so it didn't look as if someone had taking a large knife and stabbed her with it. And just who did it? Orochimaru had said that she's been there with him much longer than he himself has been, though he had never seen her before.

Well, since he was stuck with her, he might as well learn the answers to his questions. He figured he would at least wait until the girl was awake, and when they were heading to the village. There was no point in waking her up, as it would just slow their pace down later. He took a deep breath, before closing his eyes slightly. He didn't want to sleep, but he could at least rest.

.::.

Kairi's eyes slowly opened before she looked around her surroundings. Startled that she didn't see concrete and bars, she jumped up, regretting it a moment later. Her back hit the tree as she groaned, touching her left arm. She quickly went through what she remembered of the past day, and calmed down when she remembered that she was on a mission with Uchiha Sasuke. She let a deep breath out that she hadn't realized she had been holding.

Sasuke stood from his spot on the ground, turning his neck to crack it. The released pressure made him grunt slightly before walking over to Kairi, then back out into the woods. Complying, the small girl followed, wanting to be back in her cell as soon as possible. It wasn't that she wanted to be in a cell, but the air outside was odd, clean. She felt like she had too much space to move around in, and didn't like it. She had been confined in the same place for as long as she could remember, so it was odd not being there now.

Sasuke, sensing the girl's mood, turned his head to look at her. He figured now would be the best time as any to as his questions.

"Why do you have a hole in your lower stomach?" Well, he never was one for going around questions.

Kairi's body stiffened noticeably, her pink/blue eyes darting over to the older boy. How did he know about that hole? "It was given to me by Kabuto-kun, under the orders of Orochimaru-sama." She didn't go into any further explanation, and turned forward once again.

His curiosity getting the better of him, Sasuke kept on with his questions. "What about the wounds on your body?"

Kairi halted, glaring up at Sasuke with a hateful expression. Though he didn't show it on his face, it surprised Sasuke. Obviously, she didn't like explaining things.

"Nothing happened." She hissed out, before walking ahead. Sasuke continued his pace as well, watching the girl's back. He would let her get away with it for now, but she will answer him. Sooner or later.


	5. Terrible Memories

**Chapter 6**

_Orochimaru scowled deeply, throwing a beaker onto the ground. Shards of glass scattered on the linoleum floor, making the small girl on the table jump. Kabuto frowned slightly, staring down at the pieces of glass. "You didn't have to do that, you know."_

_Orochimaru growled at Kabuto, but looked at the girl. "Slave! Clean up the glass." He watched as she quickly got down from the high bed, almost falling into the glass in the process. Figuring he'd make use of time, he walked over to Kabuto. "I don't_ care _if you think it's dangerous, do it_ anyway_!"_

_Kabuto backed up slightly, away from the enraged man, and cleared his throat. "It_ is _dangerous, I don't just_ think _so. She could easily die."_

_Orochimaru snorted. "It doesn't matter to me if she_ dies _or not; I'll probably end up killing her myself sooner or later; I'm surprised I haven't, already." He walked to the door, making sure to kick the girl as he went by. Before he walked out, he glared at the boy. "Do it, or_ I'll _kill_ you_."_

_The girl bit her lip tightly as she stared at the pieces of glass embedded in her hand. Sighing, Kabuto, who only looked to be around 13 or so, took the underside of her hand. "Come on, Kairi. I'll get those out for you." He watched as she nodded and stood, climbing up onto the table with only one hand. Before Kabuto did anything, he watched her for a moment. He was much too young to be doing these types of things. But then again, the little girl was also too young to be on the receiving end; she was only 10, though she had been with Orochimaru for years already. He didn't tell Kairi what he had to do, he wasn't allowed. But somehow, she seemed to know that it was something far worse than she had ever received before._

_Kabuto had her lie down on the table after picking the glass out of her hand, and then lightly kissed her forehead. He looked down into her pink and blue eyes, and sighed softly. "I'm _so _sorry, Kairi." She looked up at him, her eyes devoid of any emotion besides a flicker of hope. Not being able to look in those eyes any longer, he stuck a needle in her arm, giving her a sedative for the procedure._

_The young teen grabbed his scalpel, and lifted Kairi's gown up, away from her stomach. It pained him, but he had to do it. Making sure she was completely out, the sharp object touched the girl's skin just above the line of her panties, where he knew the ovaries were deep down in her body, and cut a large circle. Once he got the outside done, he grabbed the tool used for making holes. It was dangerous to use, and not very modern. He placed it over the circle and closed his eyes to take a deep breath. He didn't want to do it, he really didn't. But he must; Orochimaru knew that as she got older, she would be used for other things than just a slave. And Orchimaru couldn't have little pests running around his base._

_Kairi couldn't scream, she wouldn't allow herself. She knew that the second she screamed, he would win. That's what he wanted, after all. That's why he did these terrible things. Although it was nothing new to her, wave after wave of pain swam over her, before she could barely breathe. It was torture of the worst kind. She would have rather be killed, and she asked Kabuto over and over again, begged him even. He couldn't do it, wouldn't do it. _

_She bit her lip until it bled, trying to keep herself from letting any bit of sound out. She could feel him above her, slamming into her and her into the wall, using the knife to cut the all-too-familiar heart into her chest. She felt the pressure of him going in and out of her, and it made her want to puke. She had once learned from Kabuto that sex was supposed to be a nice thing, something that brought you pleasure and happiness. He must have lied to her, then. She was only 14, but yet she was being treated like a disposable bag._

_The man laughed evilly, but wasn't satisfied. She was staying quiet on purpose, and it may have worked if he couldn't see the obvious agony written over her face. All he could do was laugh. He slammed into her, bringing the knife down harder at the same time, ripping into her chest. She couldn't take it anymore, and screamed. Her voice screeched hysterically throughout the bloody cell, and she jerked her body, desperate to get him off of her, but her chains held her tight._

_The man used his free hand to reach up and grab her face, his fingers on her cheeks and pinching tightly. "You whore! Scream my name! _SCREAM MY NAME_!"_

_Kairi couldn't take it anymore, so she did the only thing she could: "_MASTER OROCHIMARU_!"_

_She felt the disgusting wetness as he released into her and groaned before getting off of her. Orochimaru licked his lips as he looked down at her broken form, and then put his robe on, walking out of the cell. Kairi's head flopped over to the side, looking down at the puddle of red and white. And finally, she threw up. _

Kairi's scream washed through the hotel, but was quickly drowned out from the sound of her puking. She swiftly turned over, the bile running onto the carpeted floor beneath her. She continued to choke on air, not being able to catch her breath. Tears streamed down her face, over the red lines, and her body was gleaming with sweat.

Sensing a presence in the room, she grabbed her sword and looked to where the person was standing, although she knew if him or her wanted to kill her, she'd be much too late. Her eyes widened as the figure stepped forward, his red eyes giving him a demonic look from the moonlight. "I see, now."


	6. Crimson Curtain

**Disclaimer:: I do not own Naruto, but I do own my character Kairi.**

**Read the story over again if you had been waiting for this chapter.**

**The look of Kairi got boring, so I changed it.**

**Also, you'll need to refresh your memory of what the hell this story is about.  
**

**I hope you liked the last chapter.**

**I wouldn't know, as no one even bothered to hit the review button.**

**Thanks guys, I love the support.**

**Also, don't be all pissed off since I'm taking so long in writing the new chapter.**

**Maybe if I got some reviews, I would feel like people actually wanted to read my story.  
**

* * *

Kairi's eyes opened, awakened by the sunlight drifting through the window. Groaning lightly as she sat up in the bed, she realized that they had to do that mission. Quite frankly, she didn't find it to be very difficult. Find a man, kill him. She wasn't too sure why Orochimaru sent the two of them out to do this particular mission. She figured they would at least have something difficult to do, like steal some scrolls, or commit mass murder. But nope; find and kill. Not that she was complaining or anything. She hadn't been out on too many missions, as almost all of her time was spent in her cell. She had a little training, but nothing that any academy student couldn't do. It didn't help her pride much; but then again, she didn't have much pride to begin with. Rubbing her face with her hand, she jumped at a knock on the door.

Not waiting for an answer, Sasuke walked through the door, closing it behind him. Although he didn't slam it, it made a thump sound, which vibrated through Kairi's ears. She still felt sick from earlier that morning. Luckily for her, Sasuke had just stood there for a moment before leaving once more to his own room. She had cleaned herself up and gone back to sleep, but she found that her stomach still churned. Sasuke looked at her for a moment before narrowing his eyes in silence, as if attempting to move her with his glare.

Getting the message, Kairi put her feet on the ground, taking a moment to make sure her legs would hold her before standing fully. Making sure not to step on the towel she had placed on the ground, the girl went over to the bathroom door before turning her head over her shoulder slightly. "I'm going to use the bathroom; I'll be right out." She stepped in, using the toilet quickly before rubbing water on her face. Looking at herself in the mirror, she noticed she actually had more colour in her skin than normal, which made her chuckle humorlessly. It was probably due to the fact that she had gotten a little bit of rest, also meaning that her wounds had slightly healed. It just went to show how bad her condition was before; she was able to have a terrible nightmare, realize that her 'teammate' was spying on her, puke all over herself, and yet she still looked better in the morning. She ran her hand through her black hair quickly before going back out into the bed room.

Sasuke ran his eyes over Kairi once, watching as she grabbed her katana and strapped it over her back. Although it had to be difficult with only one arm, she seemed to do it fine. "You can't take that." Kairi quickly looked at him, frowning, before seeing he was serious. Letting out a small sigh, she took it back off before placing it on her bed, shuffling her feet. She also looked better, he noted as they walked out of the room and into the hallway. He had already paid for the two rooms, and now it was time to go do the mission. Kairi thought it was just a simple find and kill mission, which in a way, it was. But he knew it was a little more difficult than that. The man they had to kill, Unamora Hirako, was a kind of slave driver, capturing young girls to use as prostitutes. Considering what the boy knew of Kairi, or at least what he had guessed, she wouldn't do so well on the mission. Not that it mattered much; Kairi was trained more in healing than fighting, which he would use to his advantage. It wasn't every day that you had a medical ninja for a pet.

Kairi kept completely silent as they walked through the hallways of the inn. It seemed to be quite nice, and she wondered where Sasuke had gotten the money to pay for it from. Maybe Orochimaru paid the boy? She wasn't sure, as she'd never been around one of his 'subjects' before. Although she knew that the creepy man had other students, it had always seemed to her like she was alone. At least she found out she wasn't alone, but she could tell that Sasuke hadn't gotten the mistreatment that he had. Hopefully, anyway. Just thinking about the snake doing the same things as he had done to her, to Sasuke, made her want to puke all over again. She wouldn't wish the painful experiences on anyone. Well, maybe other than Orochimaru. She supposed he wouldn't be able to take his own medicine.

Sasuke had changed clothing, for some reason. He no longer held his katana with him, so she figured he must have left it in his room as well. He had on a kimono, the same colours as her, and it looked like he had made an attempt of smoothing the back of his hair down. However, it didn't work, and it still stuck up. Although she wasn't used to the kimono on him, he looked surprisingly good in it, and quite comfortable, as if he wore one everyday. Which she doubted he did.

After about an hour of walking, the two finally stopped near the edge of the small village. The building looked simple enough, although she supposed the man they had to kill was in there. Sasuke walked in first, and Kairi followed after him. She yelped softly in surprise when he suddenly grabbed her good hand, yanking her into his back. She saw stars for a moment, her broken arm hitting him. "Be quiet," he hissed, and she complied, although she shuffled her feet, feeling awkward.

Kairi looked up at the back of Sasuke's head for a moment before tilting to the side just enough so that she could see around his large frame. The inside of the building looked like a restaurant. Booths, people sitting at the tables, paintings on the walls... However, she followed the direction that Sasuke was looking with her eyes, finding a dark red curtain over a door frame. She barely had time to register it before the boy began moving, dragging her along with him. By his tug, it was obvious that he wanted her to get closer to him. Nodding even though she was the only one who could see it, maybe except for the couple of customers looking at them, she got so close to him that she could have been his shadow.

Before they could get to the curtain, a man in a male's kimono stepped in front of them, cutting them off. "Do you have an appointment?" Although he was in traditional clothing, he looked out of place in the silk fabrics. The deadly look he shot them, however, just showed that he was not uncomfortable in his place in front of them.

To Kairi's surprise, Sasuke nodded to the man. "Yes. My name is Sasuke Uchiha." If the man or any of the customers in the place knew of the name, and what it entailed, they didn't show it. The man just nodded faintly before moving to the side. "Carry on," he told them, watching them carefully as they walked in through the curtain.

It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the darkness that, but it seemed that Sasuke had no problem with it. He continued to pull her along to the end of a hallway before turning around and looking down at her. "Follow what I say." Before she could ask any questions, he reached into his top and pulled out a collar and a leash. He put the collar around her neck with ease, clipping the black leash to the hoop and wrapping it around his hand. "W-wait, what?"

Sasuke gave her a slight glare before turning around and opening the door, walking in. This time, Kairi didn't give him a chance to pull her, and walked close enough behind him that there was slack on the leash. She was surprised at what she saw around her. Crimson velvet chairs and couches made a box around the room, an empty spot in the middle. Or at least, it would be empty if not for the people that were knelt down on the black carpeting. Behind every person sat a different man, each wearing an expensive looking kimono. And each had a leash, connected to a collar around the people's necks.

Kairi bit down on her tongue to keep quiet, but let out a hiss as Sasuke began moving again. He yanked on her leash hard, catching her off guard, and she stumbled across the floor. A couple of the men chuckled quietly at her as Sasuke took his seat. Doing what she was obviously supposed to, Kairi knelt in front of his chair, back facing the boy. Her eyes glared down at the carpet, her hair covering the top portion of her face.

"You're the last one to arrive, Sasuke-san. Well, let us began," a voice echoed around the room, and Kairi was in the process of looking up before she felt a slight tug on the leash. So, she kept her gaze down on the floor. "You've each brought your best 'slave' today, and although there's six of them here, I'll only be buying two." He padded across the room and into the circle, walking around and pausing to take a look at each of the slaves. She suddenly realized that her new outfit was to keep him from noticing that she was injured. From the looks of the other slaves, they'd been in the same outfit for at least a couple of days, as well as worn out. He stopped in front of her, bending down to look her in the face. "I'm Unamora Hirako. Let's start the buying."


End file.
